Dark
by guardianranger
Summary: Sequel to Vampire love. Continue story of Alison's new family members, how they will win a war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Author's Note: Sequel to Vampire Love

Jasper Whitlock Hale-Human Years: same as Vampire Years, unknown. He is the biological father to Lady/ Princess Alison of Volturi.

Emma Cullen-has Alice Cullen's memories-hybrid human with vampire genes-age 10 years old.

Harry Potter Cullen-age 15 years old-adopted parents are Emmett and Rosalie Cullen.

Heather Weathers-age 15 years old-mates to Ryan and Scott-members of the Elite Guardians-both are vampires.

Draco Malfoy-age 14 years old-mates to Shawn-who is also a member of the Elite Guardians-vampire.

Benjamin-Demitri is his mate

Demitri-one of the Volturi guards-one of Alison's singers

Ian-Alison's singers-father and older brother figure who raised her.

Felix-Volturi guards-his mate is Erica

Alec-Volturi guards-his mate is Meghan.

Alexis-mates to Max-cousin to Dominick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alison was currently relaxing at a spa somewhere in Volterra,just gotten back when Bella and Edward went on their honeymoon.

Elite Guardians were spread through out different parts of the castle.

Felix, Erica, Alec and Meghan were shopping in England-with permission.

Alexis and Max were near in case something went wrong at the castle.

jasper was hunting animal blood with his siblings in Australia for the past 2 days now.

Suddenly Alison came racing inside the castle.

"Princess what's wrong?"asked heidi

Alison eyes glow silver

Cauis, Marcus and Aro were in the library reading.

When Alison came racing into the room.

"Alison, something wrong"asked Violet who was working on some books.

"We have a major problem"answered Alison.

Alexis and Max came racing into the room.

"Do we need to alert the others"asked Max.

"Edward gotten Bella pregnant"answered Harry walking into the library.

"How would you know this information given?"asked Marcus.

Heather walks into the library-followed by her two mates. "I'm a seer can sense things happening"answered heather.

Aro walks over to heather-sees everything going on.

"What do you see brother?"asked cauis

"Bella will be giving birth to a child"answered Aro.

"Then we must kill it"answered Jane standing there.

Old rulers turned towards Alison who was standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Hogwarts: Part I

Heather, Harry and Draco get a letter in the mail from their special school.

They weren't too happy about it.

Groans.

Shawn, Ryan and Scott came racing into the kitchen of the house in New York City.

One of the many houses that the Volturi owns now.

"Heather what's wrong?"asked Ryan.

"Gotten a letter to go back to school for 2nd and 3rd year"answered Heather.

Ryan reads the letter in his mates hand.

"What's wrong going back to school?"asked Edward.

Edward and the rest of the family were in New York City on Vacation.

"Hogwarts is the reason why we left the school to begin with"answered Draco.

"Some of the teachers were and students were mean to us"answered Heather.

"Well! You aren't going back ever"answered Rosalie.

"Good'answered Shawn.

Jasper comes walking into the kitchen.

"Jasper! Where's Alison at?'asked Isabella.

"Having a shouting match in England"answered Emma.

Heather eyes were glowing gold.

"No! We have to save her"answered Harry.

"How?"asked Edward.

2 days later

Alison shows up out of nowhere with more people.

"Alison who are these people?"asked Edward

"They are here for protection from the Volturi against Hogwarts of magic"answered Alison.

"Why are they given protection?"asked Jacob.

Coughing could be heard.

"We have the same injuries as Harry, Heather and Draco"answered Oliver Woods-5th year.

"We had kept it secret that they had escaped the violent things going on at the school"answered Marcus Flint-5th year

"Marcus,Oliver, George, Fred, Luna and Hermonie are given titles and citizenship here to the USA"answered Alison.

4 months now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint,Luna Love Good, Fred and George Weasley were given new titles in the United States of America.

"Should warn you guys that Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are expecting a child"answered Harry Potter Cullen.

"Bella she is still human, so we do not know will survive the birth of the baby"answered Carlisle.

Growls could be heard.

"Who in the hell are they?"asked Marcus.

Pointing to the wolves standing there.

"They are shapeshifters"answered Heather Moore.

Suddenly Leah Clear water had imprinted onto Marcus Flint.

"Leah!"growled Sam Ulley.

"I can't help it"snapped Leah angrily.

"Does anyone know where Alison went off too? We haven't seen her since 4 days ago"asked Fred.

"Alison is somewhere"answered Rosalie Cullen.

Cullen came back to Forks, Washington 3 days ago.

(Alison) was currently shopping.

"Where are the others at?"asked Ryan.

"Sleeping or hunting"answered Jasper coming from hunting.

"Uncle Jasper"answered Emma racing towards Jasper.

"Emma! Your supposed to take a nap"answered Rosalie.

"I wanna stay with Jasper"whined Emma.

Harry grabs Emma in his arms. "Come on I shall read you a story"answered Harry.

Two disappeared out of nowhere.

"Where are Edward and Bella?"asked Jasper.

"Bella is currently sleeping, Edward is hunting"answered Esme.

"Where's is Alison?"asked Emmett.

"Alison said she had some errands to run"answered Carlisle.

"She had taken Jacob, Paul, Seth,Ian, Derek, Charlotte, Peter and Luna with her"answered Rosalie.

Grocery store.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Grocery Store.

Paul,Charlotte,Peter,Ian Derek-their adopted son, member of the Elite Guardians, Seth, Jacob and Luna were with Alison at the grocery store.

Browsing through the different sections right now.

 **Produce Sections** :

Lettuce-5 bags of it

Carrots-4 bags of it

Tomatoes-3 bags of it

Onions-5 bags of it

Squash-3

Potatoes-4 bags

Melons-2 of everything

Kiwi-5

Mangoes-5

Grapes-red and green-2 bags

Raspberries

Blackberries

Pineapples

Apples-Red and Green Delicious

Cabbage-2

Brussels Spouts

Peppers-Red and green ones

Mushrooms

Bananas

 **Diary and Frozen Sections:**

Yogurt-blueberry, raspberries and strawberry

Milk-5 different ones-Soy milk, almond milk

Cheeses

Ice Cream-snickers, Reese's, cookies in cream, chocolate mint, vanilla, coffee, Almond milk ice cream

Pasta-4 bags of it

Deli Meats

Bread-wheat and white

Pasta sauces-prego

Ramen soup packets

"Alison! Are you sure about this food? I mean the Cullen's do not eat this things"answered Peter.

"I know that Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward,Rosalie and Esme do not eat these things, we have more people who need to eat"answered Alison.

Meaning the Elite Guardians, Derek, Emma, Hermonie and her friends.

2 hrs later

"Did you need to get this much food?"asked Edward.

"Where are you going to be putting it?". Sam Ulley

"Some of it will go to Paul, Seth and Leslie home, other will go between the Cullen's home and the house in Los Angeles"answered Alison.

Sitting down on the couch in the media room.

Jasper sits down near his daughter.

"What do you mean the house in Los Angeles?"asked Felix.

"It's where I will be staying in the meantime with my newest siblings members"answered Alison.

"What! You aren't staying here with us?"asked Bella coming into the media room.

"No! Hermonie, Fred, George,Marcus, Leah,Oliver and Heather are coming with me to Los Angeles, Is that going to be a problem?"asked Alison.

"I need you here when Bella goes into labor"answered Edward.

"No! You do not need me there when Bella goes into labor"answered Alison standing up now.

"Over my dead body is Leah leaving"answered Sam

"Too late"answered Marcus.

"Get over it Sam"answered Leah.

Erica stands up too. "I'm leaving with Alison"answered Erica.

Meghan stands up. "I'm also leaving"answered Alison.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before Alison left to go to Los Angeles with her adopted new family members.

Bella was begging her niece to stay in Forks, Washington.

"You can't leave, we need you here"begged Bella.

"Why! Do you want our sister to stay?"asked Oliver Wood-Volturi.

"Alison has to be here for the birth of our child"answered Edward.

Hermonie Granger Volturi-shakes her head. "You heard my sister she doesn't want to be near Bella"answered Hermonie.

Gasps could be heard.

"Alison James Volturi! Is that true?"asked Edward.

Alison comes down stairs. "What are you talking about?"asked Alison.

Bella is crying. "You do not want to be near me"cried Bella.

Harry Potter Cullen walks over to his adopted parents. "Bella only wants to be a vampire, after the baby is born-she will not survive"answered Harry.

Rosalie looks over to Bella. "Emmett, Emma and I are going where Harry goes-we will not be here"answered Rosalie.

5 months later.

Bella still hasn't given birth yet.

"Edward"screamed Bella.

Edward comes racing inside the house.

"What's wrong?"answered Esme.

"My water just broke"screamed Bella.

(House in Los Angeles)

Leah and Marcus were at the movies.

Heather was with her mates-Ryan and Scott.

Draco was with his mate-Shawn.

George and Fred were playing pranks on Emmett.

Harry was with Emma taking a nap.

Alison was curled up against Oliver Volturi-her brother-.

Rosalie was with Jane at the grocery store with Alexis and Max for protection.

Suddenly Alison slams Oliver against the wall by accident-raced downstairs in a flash of lightening.

Oliver sits a moment-before racing out of the bedroom.

Luna was with Jacob in the garden.

Jasper was talking with Peter and Charlotte in his private office.

Suddenly he could sense something was off.

"Jasper! Is something wrong?"answered Peter.

"Something is wrong"answered Jasper.

3 of them overheard.

"Alison! Get back here"shouted Jacob.

Luna looks at Jacob. "Something is wrong with Bella's baby"answered Luna.

8 days later

Bella Swan Cullen didn't survive the birth of her child.

Edward tried saving her with his venom.

Too late

"No! Bella"screamed Edward.

Baby is crying.

Edward glares angrily at his new born twins-daughter and son.

Cullen's family members arrived 4 days late.

"None of this would have had happen you were here"yelled Edward towards Alison James.

Alison eyes glow silver.

"Edward! Did you know that Bella only wanted to be a vampire in the first place"answered Luna.

"Alison"whispered a voice.

Alison slowly walks over to the two twins babies-gently wraps them in a blanket.

Edward stops her. "Where are you taking my kids?"asked Edward.

"Somewhere safe for the time being"answered Alison.

"Over my dead body are you taking my kids, they are all I have left of Bella"answered Edward.

Alison hands over the babies to Rosalie and Charlotte.

"Guess you didn't know that the babies aren't your kids"answered Luna.

Gasps.

Mouth open wide.

"Bella cheated on you"answered Heather standing there with her two mates.


	7. Chapter 7

Twins:Part I

Cullen's were shocked in learning that the twins that Bella just gave birth-weren't Edward Cullen kids.

"Alison! What do have plan for Bella's kids?"asked Esme.

Alison glowing silver still.

Babies crying.

"Will the babies remain safe?"asked Rosalie.

"Do you know the babies father is?'asked Jacob.

Luna love-good starts to dance around the room.

"Luna! what are you doing?"asked Hermonie.

"Memories"answered Luna.

"Samantha for the girl"answered Alison

"about the boy"answered Emmett

"David for the boy"answered Luna.

"I still want to raise the twins"answered Edward.

"Even through Bella cheated on you?"asked Jacob.

"Yes!"answered Edward.

"Hate to you this Edward, that will not happen"answered Alison.

"Why not?'hissed Edward.

"Both the twins have vampire and magic in them"answered Carlisle.

"Impossible"answered several voices.

"Whose going to raised the twins then?"asked Leah.

"Over my dead body"answered Sam Ulley

Alison starts to shake again.

"Alison! Are you alright?"asked Alec.

"I'm needed somewhere else"answered Alison racing out of the house in Forks.

Groans could be heard.

Oliver, Jasper, Demitri and Benjamin raced after Alison in a flash of lightening.

Edward looks at the two babies again.

Rosalie looks at Emmett. "We shall take both babies as our kin"answered Rosalie.

5 months later


	8. Chapter 8

Draco:Part I

Draco was trying hard to avoid Shawn his mate/father figure.

He just didn't want to take a shower after swimming in the ocean.

Alison had given the Elite Guardians-7 days off of duty, she was back in Los Angeles for the time being.

"Draco! You can't run away like that"exclaimed Heather towards Draco.

Draco gives Heather a strange look. "Try taking a shower with another male"answered Draco.

"I have two mates, like the attention never received in the first place"answered Heather still laying down on a towel bathing in the sun.

Scott and Ryan overheard Shawn calling for Draco to take a shower.

Ryan grabs Heather from where she was sitting into the water.

Heather head bobs up in the water, shoves Ryan against Scott-races out of the water.

Ryan and Scott were confused in what happen.

Hermonie was reading a book.

"Heather"answered Scott

"Come back here"answered Ryan.

Both of them racing out of the water.

"Guys need to learn not everyone can swim"murmured hermonie

Froze

"wait a minute our mate can't swim?"asked Scott.

"yes! Heather will not go near ocean water ever"answered Draco.

Screams

Draco was caught by Shawn.

"Got you"answered Shawn racing upstairs to their private rooms.

(Heather's private suite)

Sitting in the shower-cold water on,nude through.

Shaking.

Heard foot steps coming into the suite.

"Heather"answered Ryan.

"Ryan! Heather is in the bathroom"answered Scott.

Both of them heading into the bathroom.

Saw the state their mate was in.

Heather heard voices.

Felt warm water being sprayed onto her.

"Heather"answered Scott.

Heather turns her back away from them. "Get out"answered Heather.

"heather, why didn't you say anything about not able to swim?"We would have help you learned too"answered Ryan.

"It wasn't important at the time"whispered Heather.

"Come on"answered Scott standing up now.

"Where are we going?"answered Heather.

Scott and Ryan knew at once their mate was tried.

"to take a nap"answered Ryan.

(Draco)

in the shower with Shawn.

"Get out! I'm not taking a shower with you in it"yelled Draco.

Shawn gives Draco a look. "Fine! I shall be in our bedroom-getting you ready for a nap"answered Shawn.

leaving their bathroom suite.

(Alison was running in the forest)

Footsteps following her.

"Alison!"shouted several voices.

"We need to find her"answered Felix.

"At least our mates aren't with the Princess"answered Alec.

"Out shopping with the girls"answered Dominick.

"We need to find her or else Ian and Jasper are gonna have our heads"answered Max.

"Also Demitri whose with Benjamin right now"answered Christian.


	9. Chapter 9

Heather:Part I

Scott and Ryan were worried about the state their mate was in.

"We will need to teach Heather to swim,soon"whispered Scott towards Ryan.

"Probably should do it first in the tub"answered Ryan.

"Or the private spring"answered Scott.

"our mate needs both of us to nurture her, something she never had gotten"answered Ryan.

Heather shifts a little bit on the bed in their private suite at the mansion in Los Angeles.

(mean while)

Shawn was watching Draco sleep in their own private suite.

"I will always be here for you"whispered Shawn.

2 minutes later

Alison was shifting herself on the couch.

Ian came back saw Alison on the couch.

"Princess, I'm back"whispered Ian.

"Ian"whimpered Alison.

Felt Ian gently rocking her in his arms.

(Back in Heather, Scott and Ryan suite)

Heather felt a finger slowly making its way towards her private area.

Ended up kicking that person in the face.

"Ouch"answered Ryan.

Heather wake up-stares at her mates.

"What are you doing?"asked Heather.

"We gonna teach you how to swim"answered Scott.

Heather shakes her head. "I'm not getting in the ocean"answered Heather.

"We never said anything about going into the ocean"answered Ryan.

Heather sits up-stares at her mates. "I'm not going"snapped Heather angrily.

"Heather! We want you to learn how to swim"answered Scott.

Heather races out of the suite.

Groans.

Scott and Ryan were met by Shawn.

"Let me guess Draco raced after Heather?"asked Ryan.

"Yes! He raced after her-after kicking me in the face"answered Shawn.

"Alison get back here"shouted Ian racing out of the house.

Alison racing into the forest in a flash of lightening.

Groaning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco had found Heather in their private hot spring in the forest.

Heather was sitting in the hot spring.

"Heather!"answered Draco.

Heather turns saw Draco standing there. "Scott and Ryan they now know can't swim in water, Hermonie told them"answered Heather.

Draco hugs his Heather around the shoulders. "At least we have people who love us"answered Draco.

"I can't lose anymore in our life"answered Heather.

2 of them not knowing that Ryan,Scott and Shawn overheard everything going on with their mates.

4 hrs later

Alison was racing away from everything in the forest

Could hear voices calling her name.

"Alison, please stop"answered Alex.

"Our mates will have our heads if something happens to you"answered Felix.

"Demitri will do something bad to us"whispered Dominick.

"Jasper and Ian will have our heads"answered Max.

Alison hurrying towards the water.

"No"shouted several voices.

Volturi guards not knowing that they caused trouble

When their mates and the others had arrived just in time to see Alison jumped off something.

Ian raced towards Alison in a flash of lightening. "Alison"shouted Ian.

Jasper and Emmett raced towards the scene.

Alison was dangling onto Ian's hand.

Jasper and Emmett coming to the aide.

"Let me go"growled Alison.

"Not a chance"answered Emmett.

"Your in trouble young lady"answered Ian and Jasper at once.

"You do not have understand-I have to"answered Alison-biting Ian finger.

Alison form disappearing into the sand underneath the cliffs.

"No"shouted Jasper.

15 minutes later

Those who raced onto the beach.

Found out why Alison was acting weird to them.

"You do not belong here, return where you come from"bellowed Alison angrily.

Laughter could be heard.

"Your going to be our snack"answered another dark person.

Suddenly the weather started to change.

Making those froze in their spots.

Heather appeared out of nowhere, holding onto Alison's hands.

"Your kind isn't wanted here"answered Heather.

Harry and Draco appeared out of nowhere.

4 of them made the evil beings disappeared out of nowhere.

"Draco"answered Shawn.

"Heather"answered Ryan and Scott.

"Alison"answered Jane.

Alison eyes start to glow silver again. "I must go"answered Alison.

Disappeared out of thin air.

"NO"shouted Jasper.

"Where did my mate go off too?"asked Ian.

"Back to Volterra"answered Alexis standing there.

"What"shouted several voices at once.

2 months later

Alison hasn't been back to the states it was making everyone nervous..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Alison was in Volterra, she was asleep in her suite.

Under going a new transformation didn't want anyone to know right now.

Now back in Los Angeles everyone was worried.

Heather looks at her mates. "What if something happens to Alison? She brought us here to have a better life"asked Heather.

Scott and Ryan shared a look.

"Cullen's will fine Alison,she couldn't gotten that far"answered Ryan.

"I hope so"whispered Heather.

Who was curled against in between her two mates.

"Try to get some sleep"answered Scott.

(Draco) and Shawn in the kitchen of the mansion.

"Do you think something is wrong?"asked Draco.

Shawn looking up in making something to eat for Draco.

Harry comes walking into the kitchen with Emma his little sister.

"Harry! Where are the others?"asked Draco.

"Rosalie went with the others to search for Alison"answered Emma sitting down on a chair.

Harry sits down near Draco and Emma.

Foot steps could be heard.

Oliver,Fred and George came racing into the house.

"Is what we heard is true-our little sister is missing?"asked Fred.

"Yes"answered Emma.

"It's driving everyone crazy"answered Harry.

(Ian, Jasper, Demitri and Benjamin) talking among them selves.

"What do you mean my mate is missing?"hissed Demitri

"Alison she disappeared before us hasn't been back"answered Ian.

"That was after fighting with some evil people"answered Jasper.

Benjamin looks at his mate. "Could it be possible, Alison doesn't want anyone to know where she is right now"answered Benjamin.

Knocked on the doorway.

Jane and Alec came into the room.

"This just came in the mail by owl"answered Jane.

"You aren't going to like the news"answered Alec.

Ian and Demitri reading the contents.

Both hissing.

Groaning.

"Guys, is something wrong?"asked Jasper.

(Alexis came racing towards them)

With Max and Christian in tow.

"we have a problem guys, Alison is staying in Volterra"answered Alexis.

"We already know"answered Jane.

Holding onto a letter in Ian's hands.

Jasper signs sits down in a chair.

Luna says something to the vampires. "There is something should know, Bella Swan is alive"answered Luna.

angry growling could be heard in the background.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12;

Almost everyone had arrived in Volterra, Italy.

Ian and Demitri racing inside the castle to find Alison of course.

Caius, Marcus and Aro were sitting on their chairs.

"Where is Alison?"asked Ian.

"Masters where is Alison?"asked Demitri.

"We aren't your masters anymore"answered Marcus.

"Lady Alison is here"answered Aro.

"Luna said that Bella is alive? After giving birth to twins"answered Rosalie.

"Yes"answered Marcus.

"Can we see her?"asked Emmett

"No! Bella is being locked away for the time being, is not allowed to see her kids"answered Cauis.

Rest of the tribe came also.

"Where's our granddaughter?"asked Esme.

"Where's my daughter?"asked Jasper.

foot steps could be heard coming into the throne room.

"Alison, Are you OK?"asked Heather racing towards Alison.

Alison takes a step back.

"What's wrong?"asked Carlisle.

"Why are you here?"asked Alison.

"We came to bring you home"answered Emmett.

"Home"answered Alison sitting down on her throne.

"Home in the United States America"answered Rosalie.

Alison turns towards Cauis. "Take this trash out please, I want to relax in my new media room"answered Alison racing out of the throne room.

Caius snaps his fingers.

Jane, Alex, Ray-new member to the guard, Morgan-new member to the guard and Pansy new member of the guard came out of nowhere.

"Pansy! What are you doing here?"asked Harry and Draco said at once.

"My father died in jail-mother died 2 months ago-Jordan is my maker"answered Pansy.

Jordan Volturi steps out of nowhere. "Hello"said Jordan.

"We have to go fine Alison"answered Rosalie sighing to herself.

(Media room)

consists of pool table, flat screen television, hot pool and regular pool, fridge and kitchen.

2 bedrooms.

3 bathrooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Alison was soaking in the hot spring-located by the new media room.

Foot steps could be heard.

"Alison"shouted a voice.

Splash.

Emma ended racing ahead of everyone else-was in the water.

"Emma"answered a voice.

"Get out of the water"answered an angry voice.

"No"answered Emma.

Emma was brought out of the water.

Crying through.

Jane was near Alison when Emma took a jump into the hot spring.

Jay-had grabbed Emma by the wrist-hailed her out of the water.

Met the others outside in the hallway.

"Here, You might want your leech back"hissed Jay.

Rosalie smacks Jay across the cheek. "That's my daughter your talking about"hissed Rosalie.

"Alison, are you alright?"asked Pansy.

Alison slowly makes her way towards the center of the spring,hisses.

Jordan Volturi looks at the unwanted visitors.

"Think it's best leave right now, for the sake of the princess"answered Jordan.

Rosalie takes Emma away from everyone else.

Ian kneels down to Alison's level, he knows something is wrong. "Alison"whispered Ian.

Suddenly something does happen in the spring.

Jordan and Jane being closer to Ian-helped him.

"Alison"answered Jane.

Alison felt arms around her form.

Shaking.

4 hrs later

Ian had Alison in his arms-private bedroom.

Still shaking through.

"Alison, Everything is OK"whispered Ian.

Whimpering.

2 hrs later

Alison was sounded asleep.

Ryan, Scott and Heather.

"heather, the water isn't gonna hurt you"whispered Ryan.

Heather is shaking her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Ryan, Scott and Heather.

"No! Way I'm getting in the water"answered Heather.

"Heather nothing is going to hurt you, we are right here"answered Ryan.

Heather glares at her two mates. "Afraid have to do the teaching to someone whose wants to be teach"answered Heather hurrying away from her mates.

Scott hears Ryan groaning.

"We get go get Heather before she does some damage"answered Scott.

(Alison was having a flash back)

"Alison do we have to tell Ian your not eating again?"asked Christian.

Alison glares at Christian. "I'm not getting into that water"answered Alison.

"We are all here"answered Max.

"NO"answered Alison racing into her private room.

Whimpering in her sleep.

20 minutes later felt someone pick her up.

Kicks that person in the arm.

Ian had came home early-meaning grocery shopping for everyone at the house.

He already knew what was going on with Alison.

Made some hot tea with honey, bowl of soup.

"Alison"whispered Ian.

Alison slowly opens her eyes slowly. "Ian"answered Alison.

"I know you aren't hungry-need to eat"answered Ian.

Alison starts to shake in Ian's arms.

"I don't want to get into the water"answered Alison.

Ian feeds Alison some soup through.

(End of flashback)

Alison felt movement on the bed.

"Ian, how's Alison?"asked Demitri he's worried about his mate.

"Asleep for now"answered Ian.

Jasper was laying down on the bed-his hand gently rubbing his daughter's back a little bit.

"Does she need to feed?"asked Demitri.

"Not for a couple hrs, she just ate"answered Jasper.

(Draco and Shawn in their private suite)

"Shawn"whined Draco.

Shawn looks at his mate. "Something wrong?"asked Shawn.

"I'm bored"answered Draco.

"We could down to the beach"answered Shawn.

"Can we invited the others?"asked Draco.

"Go get your swimming suit on first, then ask the others"answered Shawn.

15 minutes later

That's how Shawn, Ryan and Scott found Heather clinging onto Harry and Draco for support in the water.

Hermione was just reading a book.

"Boys! How did you get Heather into the water?"asked Ryan.

"We dragged her in with us"answered Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Heather was still clinging onto Harry and Draco in the water.

"We dragged Heather in the water with us"answered Harry.

Shawn, Ryan and Scott joined the 3 in the water.

Draco goes over to Shawn away from the others.

"NO"wailed Heather at once.

Harry hands Heather to her two mates. "Sorry! Heather I gotta go to the bathroom"answered Harry racing out of the water.

Ryan takes Heather in his arms, soothing her.

Heather clinging onto Ryan for dear life.

6 hrs later

Heather had refused to budge out of her bedroom.

"Heather the others are waiting for you to come downstairs to join them into a movie night"answered Ryan knocking on the doorway.

"Go away"answered Heather.

"Heather, open this door"answered Scott.

Since she had locked it with her special powers.

Both of them could hear something hitting the door.

"Heather isn't coming down?"asked Harry standing there.

"Sorry"answered Ryan.

"Will let the others know"answered Harry.

25 minutes later

Heather felt something was wrong with her-she fell off the bed.

Alison was currently downstairs-sitting in Jasper lap-munching on some popcorn with the others. Felt something was off with Heather-raced out of the media room.

"Alison"answered Jasper.

Draco follows shortly-he felt the connection with Heather.

Screaming could be heard upstairs.

Making their mates raced upstairs.

"Someone go get Carlisle right now"answered Jasper.

"Heather, wake up"answered Draco.

Carlisle came out of nowhere-he was out hunting with his wife.

The something else happen to Draco he felt something was wrong with him.

Shawn his mate-caught him in time. "Draco"answered Shawn.

"Alison"shouted Demitri at once.

He had caught one of his mates in the arm.

4 hrs later

Draco, Heather and Alison were laid down in their rooms.

"What's gonna happen to them?"answered Benjamin.

"We don't know what happen to them quite yet"answered Esme

Emma comes walking into the room with her parents. "Draco and Heather will be younger selves, something they haven't had in their past life"answered Emma.

Hermonie Granger Volturi speaks up now. "Their mates will be their guardians"answered Hermonie.

Alison suddenly walked out of her room, saw something between Demitri, Benjamin and Harry. She knew that Demitri was no longer her mate anymore. "Demitri, Benjamin and Harry are sole mates to each other"answered Alison.

Gasps could be heard.

"Demitri is no longer my mate anymore"answered Alison.

Mouths wide open with shocked.

"They have to finished their bonding alone"answered Hermonie.

4 days later

Heather had awaken up-not remember what happen to her. Mind had shut it's self off-was acting like a 3 years old now.

Draco was the worse through-his mind was acting like like 5 year.

(Harry, Benjamin and Demitri bonding time) alone

There's no sex involved with the bonding.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco:Part I

Shawn, Ryan and Scott knew at once something would happen to their mates.

Knew had to be patient with them-do to their minds acting as a 3-5 years right now.

Benjamin, Demitri and Harry were sole mates to each other.

Esme was worried about her granddaughter right now. "Alison are you alright?"asked Esme.

Alison was pushing her food around the plate. "I need to go out"answered Alison.

"Can you wait until the others come back?"asked Esme.

Alison suddenly raced out of the house-outside.

Esme sighs to herself-texts her husband letting him know to tell Jasper that Alison raced out of the house.

2 hrs later

Carlisle, Edward,Emmett, Rosalie and Emma came racing inside the house.

"Esme! What do you mean Alison is gone?"asked Rosalie.

"Emma, do you know where Alison is right now?"asked Emmett.

Emma shakes her head. "I don't know where Alison is, daddy"answered Emma.

Alison knew something was wrong with her, had to feed on to something.

(Alexis felt something had shifted from Alison)

Max was sounded asleep through-after patrolling with the others guardians.

"Max! Wake up, something is wrong with Alison"shouted Alexis.

Shouting in her mate's face.

Max groans-sits up stares at his mate. "Alexis can't it wait?"asked Max too tired.

"Something is wrong with Alison, I will go search for her"answered Alexis.

"Alexis, Don't you dare"answered Max.

Too late, Alexis had raced downstairs out of the house.

Max groans-texts the others guardians to let them know what just happen.

Draco wasn't having any fun at all, he couldn't even remember some things in the past time.

Shawn was trying hard to be patient with him. "Draco! Come two more bites"answered Shawn.

Draco looks at him in a strange way.

Shawn sighs to himself, wondering if Ryan and Scott are having any luck with Heather.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco:Part II

Heather was curled against Ryan and Scott sounded asleep through.

Ryan humming to her.

"How long do you think Heather will remain like this?"asked Scott.

"Could be days, months or years"answered Ryan.

"From what Hermonie and Harry told us was that Heather dad died before she was born. Her mother died 2 years ago, leaving nothing"answered Scott.

"Heather didn't have an easy life to begin with"answered Ryan.

(Draco and Shawn) in their suite.

Draco wanted his life back to normal. "daddy"wailed Draco.

Shawn comes hurrying into the room-he was downstairs talking to Max who just come home with Alexis in his arms.

"Drake, what's wrong"answered Shawn.

"Your not daddy"answered Draco.

Shawn sighs to himself. "I could try to be your daddy until the other one comes back"whispered Shawn.

"OK"answered Draco.

(Max and Alexis)

Max could sense and feel that Alexis needed to feed on him.

Especially when she tried to rip his shirt off in the woods-after finding Alison.

"Daddy"answered Alexis.

"Sweetie, we are almost there"answered Max.

25 minutes later

Arrived in their suite, locking the door.

Alexis pounce right onto Max form was sitting on the bed.

"I know you need to feed"whispered Max.

Shifting a little bit on the bed.

Alexis was about to-then stop in what she was doing.

Slowly shifts away from Max-walks out of the room.

Max grabs another shirt-walks after Alexis.

(Alison was found in the woods).

Right was was curled against Jasper in her master/suite.

Whimpering.

Shaking through.

Jasper felt Alison tense a bit.

"Gonna go start the bubble bath, will be right back"answered Jasper disappearing into the bathroom.

5 minutes later

Alison was soaking in the hot water, it was helping her sore muscles.

jasper was reading a book in the chair in the bedroom.

Knocked on the doorway.

Esme was standing there. "Son, how is Alison doing? I'm sorry tried to stop her from leaving the house"answered Esme.

"soaking in the bubble bath right now, can you bring a cup of tea upstairs?"asked jasper.

"Sure"answered Esme leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Author's note: Wishing everyone a happy Thanksgiving.

Everyone was getting things for the Holidays for the passed 5 days now.

Rosalie missed having to eat regular human food to eat.

With a special spell that Hermonie was able to cast on the vampires they could eat certain foods during the Holidays only.

Denali clan were invited to the celebration.

at first Irina didn't like the shapeshifters to the celebration.

"Irina, Don't ruined it for everyone here"hissed Kate.

"Carlisle how long has it been?"asked Garrett-mated to Tanya.

"3 years now"answered Esme walking over to their cousins.

"All of these kids yours?"asked Kate.

Laughter could be heard.

"No! Harry Potter is a wizard-is our adopted son"answered Rosalie Hale.

"Hermonie Granger Volturi is a witch is the adopted sister to Felix, Demitri, Alec and Jane"answered Edward.

"Draco Malfoy is a wizard who is mated to Shawn"answered Harry.

"Heather is a witch is mated to Ryan and Scott"answered Shawn.

"Marcus Flint is a wizard is mate to Leah Clearwater"answered Seth.

"George and Fred Weasley are the adopted sons to Esme and Carlisle Cullen"answered Jacob Black.

"Where is Alice and Isabella?"asked Irina.

Jasper froze in hearing his dead fiance name being said. "Alice has been dead for the past 4 years ago"answered Jasper.

"Isabella Swan was banished towards Volterra, but her two twins are here"answered Edward.

"Why weren't we told this?"asked Eleazar.

"It wasn't something we wanted others to know"answered a voice.

Denali clan members turned around.

"Who are you?"hissed Irina.

"Princess Alison of Volterra, daughter to major Jasper Whitlock Hale"answered Alison.

"your not a vampire?"asked Kate.

"No! My birth mother made sure my vampires genes were kept hidden. I'm a hybrid with special powers, I would you hold your tongue"answered Alison.

"Why did you invited the shape shifters?"hissed Irina again.

"They are part of this family, if don't like it can always leave"answered Ian Potter standing there.

"George, Percy and Fred brought you three a present"answered Alison.

Pop, Pop

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley were standing there.

"How are you here?"asked George.

"We decided to move to Seattle"answered Charlie.

"Do our parents know?"asked Fred.

"About that we sent them a letter by owl, stating we are moving to the states"answered Billy.

"One of Billy's class mates died recently, he just found that Heather is her daughter"answered Charlie

"Over our dead body are you getting Heather"snapped Ryan angrily.

Alison glares at the members of the Elite Guardians. "You will be sharing custody of Heather with Billy Weasley since he is her godfather in the first place"answered Alison.

"You can't be serious"answered Scott.

"Your be sharing custody of Heather with Billy Weasley that is final"answered Alison.

2 hrs later

Food was put on the table for everyone.

Boom

Several angry voices could be heard on the ground.

"How dare you leave without saying goodbye"answered Molly Weasley.

Coughing could be heard.

"Food"answered Ron racing towards the table.

Ginny following behind her parents.

"Mom"what are you doing here?"asked Fred.

"I'm here because your older brothers sent me a letter by owl they were moving to the states"shouted Molly.

Ron was about to take a roll off the table, but was stop.

"Harry, Hermonie, Luna and Neville what are you doing here?"asked Ron.

"We live here with our new family members"answered Hermonie.

"You can't just come and eat our food"answered Marcus Flint.

"What is that snake doing here"hissed Ron angrily.

"Your also on private property owned by our adopted niece"answered Percy.

Molly is still yelling at her two sons.

"We should talk about this matter another time"answered Charlie standing away from the group.

"I'm not leaving"answered Molly.

"Yes! You are leaving your ruining Thanksgiving for those who wanted to be here with family"answered Edward.

"Thanksgiving! I forgot all about it"answered Molly sitting down near her husband.

"Mum, Can't we just eat here? There's enough food"answered Ron.

"Ron! We weren't invited to eat"answered Arthur.

Elite Guardians were looking at Alison to see what she would do.

Vampires were looking at Alison also.

Jasper had his arm across-Alison chair.

Ian was sitting near her.

"It's up to Carlisle and Esme"answered Kate.

"actually it's up towards Alison since this place is her own to begin with"answered Jacob

Jacob, Leah and Seth were invited to the event.

They nodded their heads.

"Please! Can I eat here"begged Ron.

"Ron"shouted his siblings.

"What! I'm your brother"answered Ron.

"Doesn't matter it's rude to ask"answered Fred.

"We need to eat"answered Molly staring at everyone.

Alison slowly walks off away from everyone.

"Alison where are you going off too?"asked Marcus.

Alison was angry. "Gonna eat somewhere else, alone through"snapped Alison walking away from everyone.

Harry Potter Cullen stood up-walks after Alison.

"Harry, You aren't gonna leave me here outside?"asked Ron.

Neville slaps Ron across the face.

"Just ruined the event for our little sister"hissed George.

"Mum, Dad think it's best if you leave with Ron right now"answered Fred.

Arthur grabs his wife by the wrist. "Molly! We can visit another time"answered Arthur.

Molly cries."Fine"answered Molly leaving her older boys.

"Ron! We are heading home"answered Arthur.

Ron turns towards his father. "Now! I want to visited with my friends"answered Ron.

"Ronny do has your told for once"answered Oliver Wood.

Heather does something, she ends up punching Ron in the face with her fist.

Ron was about to hit her back. "Why you little"answered Ron.

"Don't even hurt our mate"answered Scott.

Ron was dragged away from everyone.

Heather and Draco at the moment were back in their normal selves for a chance.

normal selves meaning 12 years old.

Alison was sitting and poking at her food in the media room-reading a book.

Hermonie, Harry, Marcus, Leah, Jacob, Seth, Neville and Emma had joined gotten some food.

Others had followed shortly.

Jasper kneels down to the ground to his daughter's level.

Alison is ignoring everyone around her for the moment.

Rosalie walks over to her niece. "Alison, none of this was your fault"answered Rosalie.

Something suddenly did happen.

Alison stands up-slightly. "Going upstairs, don't bother coming in"answered Alison.

Racing upstairs to her master suite.

Groans could be heard.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

It's been over 2 days since Thanksgiving, Alison wasn't doing great right now.

Her adopted uncles wanted to murder their younger brother.

"I just want to murder him"hissed George

"Get in line"answered Fred

"I want a go at him"answered Harry.

"Neville! slap Ron first"answered Oliver.

"Heather punched him"answered Bill Weasley.

Ryan and Scott not liking the fact they have to share custody of Heather.

Marcus Flint comes walking towards his siblings.

"Did you get Alison to come out?"asked Neville.

"Nope! She's refusing to budge out of the house"answered Marcus.

"What are our parents doing?"asked Harry.

"Rosalie, Emma and Emmett are at the movies"answered Edward coming outside to sit with his nephews.

"Carlisle and Esme are hunting in Poland"answered Jacob coming with several bags.

30 minutes later

Alison comes walking out of the house, followed the others.

"Alison"shouted her uncles.

"Are OK?"asked Fred.

"Yes! We are going to the mall"answered Alison.

"Cool"answered Fred.

"Which mall?"asked Marcus.

"We taking a trip to Diagon Alley"answered Alison smiling to herself.

4 hrs later

Everyone was there, minus a few Cullen they were there.

What they didn't expect was to see Ron there with his mother at the bank.

"What are you doing here?"asked Ron shocked in seeing his brothers at the bank.

"We came to get some wizard change"answered Oliver Wood-Volturi.

Molly Weasley shocked to see 5 of her sons at the bank, she hugs them.

"Mom! Can I hang out with Harry, Neville and Hermonie?"asked Ron.

"Sure"answered Molly vanishing into thin air.

Harry takes a step back from Ron. "We aren't here to hang out with you Ron"sneered Harry.

Ron was shocked the way that Harry was speaking to him. "Why are you speaking to me like that? We are best friends"answered Ron.

Ginny came out of nowhere-saw her 5 brothers standing there there.

"Charlie, Billy, Percy, Fred and George! Are you coming home soon?"asked Ginny.

Billy shakes his head. "NO! I'm not coming back any time soon-have a goddaughter to raise"answered Bill.

Ginny and Ron followed their brothers out of the bank.

Including Harry who met the others at the ice cream shop.

"Where's Alison?"asked Harry not seeing Alison.

"Pet shop"answered Marcus.

"Let's go"answered Neville.

35 minutes later arrived at the pet shop.

Alison was looking at the magical animals.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Alison she needed to drink, but hated to ask for it.

Made a stop in Volterra, Italy has been there for the passed 2 weeks now.

Midnight a magical pet that she has gotten-meaning a pet wolf was sounded asleep at the foot of the bed in the living quarters.

The others were still in the states who know what.

Some of the guards were roaming the castle.

Knocked on the doorway.

"Princess,Can we bring you anything?"answered Heidi.

"No! I'm just tired from dealing with two certain red heads in England"answered Alison.

Heidi kneels down to Alison level. "I know you need to drink"whispered Heidi.

"Ian and Jasper aren't here in the castle"answered Alison.

"Went hunting with the others in Ireland"answered Felix coming into the room.

"I will let them know"answered Heidi leaving the room.

Felix caught Alison in time.

Midnight howled.

6 hrs later

Voices could be heard.

"Don't understand why Alison didn't say something sooner to us"whispered Ian groaning into his hands.

"Alison hates to ask the two of you to feed her"answered Alexis standing there.

Max was out roaming the kitchen for his mate.

4 days later

Alison felt the bed shifted a little bit.

"Alison"whispered Ian.

Jasper was also on the bed too.

"we know you need to drink"answered Jasper.

sightly opens her eyes a little bit, sits up.

"What are you doing here?"asked Alison.

"Felix sent for us, why didn't you say something?"answered Jasper.

"I live long enough for not drinking for a couple weeks"answered Alison.

"You are to chose"answered Ian.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"answered Alison slowly making her towards the bathroom.

"No! we can't"answered Ian coming into the bathroom.

Alison was soaking in her tub, she turns facing towards Ian.

Jasper comes into the room with a protein shake-gotten from Alexis.

"young lady, you are to drink all of this shake. then gonna rest for the day"answered Jasper.

"We don't need you to faint again on us"answered Ian.

Jasper puts the shake on the floor, leaves the bathroom.

Alison starts to cry and shake at the same time.

Ian grabs a towel, wraps it around Alison shaken form.

Grabbing the protein shake off the floor.

15 minutes later

Alison was curled against Ian on the bed, protein shake was forgotten through.

Jasper ended up walking back into the room, with Midnight who had to hunt.

Noticed that Alison had fallen asleep on Ian chest.

"She didn't drink the shake"answered Jasper.

"no actually, she fell asleep feeding on me instead"chuckled Ian.

Jasper sees that Alison did fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21;

Flashback of the past.

Max, Alexis, Ian and Alison were alone with each other-watching a movie on the television screen.

Both of the girls were sitting with their mates.

Ian felt Alison shifted a little bit in his arms.

Both of them could hear Max say something to Alexis.

"Alexis! Do you need something?"whispered Max.

Alexis looks at Max-playing with the blanket.

Shakes her head. "nope"answered Alexis.

"OK! Let's continue to watch the movie"answered Max.

25 minutes later

Max felt Alexis pull her underwear down a little bit.

Max turns towards Ian and Alexis. "Gonna take Alexis upstairs-she's getting tired"answered Max.

Ian nods his head.

Max races out of the room with his mate.

Alison had shifted during the movie anyway-her head was resting on Ian chest.

6 hrs later

Alison still was sounded asleep in her master suite.

Ian was asleep in his own bedroom-but would know if Alison wakes up through.

Now Max and Alexis share a master suite-each have their beds through.

Alexis whimpers in her sleep through.

"Daddy! Is here"whispered Max-her mate.

He was sounded asleep in his own bed.

When Alexis suddenly sat up.

Felt max shifted her for a moment.

(Now) in Alison's master suite.

Alison sat up-had another nightmare.

Didn't want to awake Ian up for this purpose. She needed him.

In a trance like state-Alison makes her way down the stairs.

Christian who was just coming back from patrol duty-raced up the stairs towards Ian bedroom.

"Wake up"shouted Christina.

Ian groans and opens his eyes. "You better have something important to tell me at this hour?"snapped Ian.

"Just thought you should know it's pouring outside right now"answered Christian.

Smack!

Ian had smacked Christian across his rump.

"How dare you wake me up"answered Ian angrily.

Giving Christian a couple more smacks against his rump.

"Stop! Just thought you should know that Alison is outside-sleep walking"answered Christian.

Ian races out of his bedroom in a flash of lightening.

"Your welcome"answered Christian walking after Ian to help.

Splash!

Ian and Christian found Alison in the pouring rain-rocking back and forth.

45 minutes later

3 of them in dry clothes.

"Christian! I'm sorry for hitting you"answered Ian.

Christian rubs his bum. "I know that Alison is your mate and all, wouldn't mine if you had to punish me in private"answered Christian walking towards his bedroom.

Ian walks back into his bedroom, where he had left Alison sitting on a pillow and towel.

Alison still was in a trance like state, when Ian had knelt down.

moans a little bit, after feeling Ian gently placing the thermometer in her bum.

whimpers.

"Alison, sweetie talk to me, I can't help you"whispered Ian.

Alison looks at Ian.

"nightmare"answered Alison.

Ian sighs to himself. "Why didn't you wake me up? I would had help you"answered Ian.

"I didn't want to be a burden"whispered Alison.

Ian gently shifts Alison in his arms. "Alison, you listen aren't a burden to me-I love taking care of you"answered Ian.

"Why! Would you want to take care of me for? My own mother Holly didn't even want me to begin with"answered Alison racing out of Ian's bedroom.

10 minutes later

Ian found Alison in her bedroom-sitting on the floor.

Not wanting to spook her, slowly sat down on the floor.

25 minutes later

Alison was shifted against a chair in Ian master suite.

No sounds can be heard in Ian and Alison's master suite period.

"I'm only doing this because I love you forever, don't want to lose you"answered Ian.

Alison whimpers. "It's gonna hurt"answered Alison.

"I will try not to hurt you"answered Ian.

rubbing his hand down her private area.

(End of flashback)

Alison had shifted a little bit on the bed.

Jasper was hunting with his siblings.

Ian was reading a book in a chair in the master suites.

(Heather, Scott and Ryan) in their private room, no sounds can be heard.

Heather was shifted against Scott with his back towards the wall of the bed.

"Please! I'm sorry"wailed Heather.

"Gonna be sorry, little one"answered Ryan.

Scott tries to look away from his mate from getting a spanking from Ryan.

He has to hold her down, spreading Heather apart.

Heather starts wailing into Scott's chest.

"You never ran away like that again from us, we had no idea where you went off too"answered Ryan.

SMACK!

Hitting Heather sits spots.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Heather was sounded asleep on her stomach for the pass several days, She couldn't even sit.

Scott and Ryan were talking among each other.

"Did I over did it with Heather?"asked Ryan who was drinking some orange juice.

"It's not like our mate to walk away from us without telling where she was at"answered Scott.

"How dare you"answered an angry voice.

Scott and Ryan turned towards the voices.

Charlie and Bill Weasley were informed in what had happen with Heather.

"Alison might had agreed we share custody of Heather-because the two of you are her mates. But you made a huge mistake"answered Charlie.

"What are you talking about?"asked Scott.

"We know you spanked Heather a couple days ago, she had told us"answered Bill.

"We have the right to punish our mate, we had no idea where she was at"answered Ryan.

"You just lost that right as Heather's mates, she was with us at her mother's grave. It was the anniversary of her mother's birthday"answered Charlie.

Foot steps coming out of nowhere.

4 of them turned towards the person standing there.

"Heather"answered Ryan.

Heather takes a step back. "I'm revoking my rights as your mate, Charlie and Bill Weasley will be sharing custody of me since it was my mother's wish"answered Heather.

Scott kneels down in front of Heather. "Please! You can't leave us"begged Scott.

Alison comes walking into the room. "Scott and Ryan the two of you are grounded to the grounds of the estate in Los Angeles for 3 months with out any contact with Heather for the time being"answered Alison.

"Alison you can't do that to us"answered Ryan.

Ian, Jasper, Demitri and Harry came racing to the scene.

"I have the right to punish the two of you, get your facts straight"snapped Alison.

Harry stares at Ryan and Scott. "How could you do that? Heather would have told you"answered Harry.

"Fine"answered Ryan leaving the mansion in Volterra, Italy.

Scott looks at Heather-in the safety of Harry arms, leaves the room.

2 days later

Alison was currently relaxing in the hot springs-private bathing area.

(Flashback)

Ian had whispered to Alison she wasn't a burden to him every night.

Loved taking care of her.

Alison was sounded asleep on the floor through-she had another nightmare.

Didn't even hear Christian, Max and Shawn come home early from patrolling the property.

Ian was out doing an errand so he wasn't home to begin with.

Alexis had fallen asleep in Max bed, hugging a pillow.

Usually when Ian isn't home, Christian and Shawn check on Alison.

When they found Alison it wasn't a pretty sight.

Her bedroom was shredded to pieces.

"I will alert Ian in what happen, Alison had another nightmare"answered Christian.

Christian knows about Alison's sleep walking nights.

"What should we do?"asked Shawn.

Christian texts Ian-to informed him in what had happen.

Just gotten a text message from Ian.

"Ian just text me-he won't be back until later tonight, just put Alison in his bedroom for now"answered Christian.

6 hrs later

Alison felt a hand gently rubbing her back a little bit.

Christian and Shawn had went out fix Alison's shredded pillows.

Ian had arrived 15 minutes after.

"The only thing that was shredded were her pillows"answered Shawn.

"Thanks"answered Ian saying good night to Shawn and Christian.

Alison was still sounded asleep on top of the bed covers.

Ian put the bag down on the couch in his master bedroom.

Went to the bathroom to change into his night clothes.

Slowly makes his way towards the bed.

Rubbing Alison back.

Alison opens her eyes sightly-stares at Ian.

"Alison, what happen?"whispered Ian.

"I had another nightmare, you weren't here"whispered Alison.

"I'm sorry"answered Ian.

Alison moves away from Ian-she was awake now. "I'm a burden to you Ian. Burden to the Elite Guardians"answered Alison.

Ian scoops Alison in his arms, rubbing her back a little bit. "Your not a burden, can't help what you made. Sorry that Holly left you-but have others here to help out"answered Ian.

"My father didn't even know about me to begin with. Why do you think he would want me?"answered Alison.

"Did Holly ever tell you who your birth father is?"asked Ian.

"Yes! My biological father is major Jasper Whitlock Hale-he's a vampire"answered Alison.

(End of flashback)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Author's Note: Gonna change some things in this story-like those mated to who.

It's been at least over 3 weeks since

Ryan and Scott were in Los Angeles, getting on everyone nerves.

"Both of you cool it"snapped Tony.

"How would you like it were grounded here for at least over 3 months"snapped Ryan angrily.

Scott is just watching everything going on right now.

"3 months, your lucky that Alison didn't make it any longer for the two of you"answered Leah Clearwater-her mate is Marcus Flint.

"When is Alison coming back to the states?"asked Embry.

"We aren't sure yet"answered Max.

"Max, where's Alexis at?"asked Benjamin

"with Alison in Volterra,was sent here to baby sit Ryan and Scott"answered Max.

4 days later

Hermonie Granger, Rosalie, Emmett, Emma and Harry Potter Cullen came back-from a mini vacation in Alaska.

"Have you heard any news from Heather"begged Ryan.

Harry Potter Cullen glares at Ryan. "I can't tell you that"answered Harry.

"Did a number on Heather, Bill Weasley is furious with you right now"answered Hermonie Granger.

"Alison had to take another trip Diagon Alley for legal guardianship's of our school friends"answered Oliver Wood reading a letter that came to him in the mail.

10 days later

Hermonie Granger-is mated to Embry.

Leslie Waters-is mated to Paul

Luna Lovegood-is mated to Jacob Black

Seamus Finnigan

Draco Malfoy-is mated to Shawn

Ariana Walsh-is mated to Seth Clearwater.

Harry Potter-is mated Benjamin and Demitri.

Alison James-is mated to Ian Potter and Oliver Wood.

(flashback)

Ian Potter was shocked of the news given to him from Alison who her birth father was.

Christian comes downstairs from taking a shower. "Ian is something wrong?"asked Christian sitting down.

"Just thinking what to do next, Alison informed me that her biological father is none other major Jasper Whitlock"answered Ian.

Christian froze his cup in mid air. "Are you serious?"answered Christian.

Alison comes slowly down-coughing through. "Holly told me-before she left"answered Alison.

"Alison, what are you doing downstairs?"answered Alexis since Max was out patrolling with the others.

"I'm not allowed downstairs, it's my home"snapped Alison angrily.

"Sorry"answered Alexis.

"I came to tell you guys we are moving to Forks, Washington-since that where Jasper is living with the Cullen right now"answered Alison.

Mouths were open.


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

(Flashback)

Carlisle family members find out about Alison being Jasper's daughter.

Forks High School

Cafeteria area of the school

Bella-Isabella Swan sitting with Edward and his family.

Alice froze in her spot.

"Alice is something wrong?"whispered Bella

Alice looking at her family members. "All I saw was getting new students here, they had moved from California"answered Alice.

In walked Erica Walsh, Christian Potter-Ian had him take his last name, Alison James and Alexis James walked into the cafeteria

Mike Newton walked over to the new students "Hello, need any help?"asked Mike

Eric kicks him. "No! I could help you out"answered Eric.

"We can find our seats without your help"answered Erica.

4 hrs later

Emmett sees a cool car sitting near there. "Wondered who owns that car?"asked pointing to a car.

Rosalie leaning against the car.

Alice comes walking out with the others

"Alice did you meet any of the new students"answered Rosalie.

"yes! Alison mention where she grew up, also said her parents were deceased"answered Alice.

Alice had more to say to her family, but not in the open

8 days later

Only Alison had showed up in the middle of history, sat right down near Jasper and Rosalie in that class.

(End of flashback)

Heather was getting better with the help of her godfathers Bill Weasley-and Charlie Weasley.

George Weasley-Cullen and Fred Cullen were getting prank on with Emmett Cullen.

Emma-had almost Alice Cullen old memories.

Max missed Alexis right now.

He moans

Ryan comes walking into the room. "What are you moaning about?"answered Ryan.

Max glares at Ryan. "I'm struck here babysitting Scott and you for the 3 months. Can't even see my girlfriend, whose in Italy"snapped Max.

"Scott and I are fine, could just go to Italy to see Alexis"answered Ryan.

'Nope! I'm under orders from Ian Potter"answered Max.


End file.
